


Ground

by BadWigBrando



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, man idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWigBrando/pseuds/BadWigBrando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many seconds in a minute? How many minutes in a day? How many breaths are taken in a day? How many minutes does it take to go back to a normal life? After being in a severe accident, Kankuro struggles to keep himself grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Um...this is a thing. It started with a birthday drabble for a friend and now its more. Um...there might be some KankuGaa?? I don't know yet. This might be a coffee shop AU??? I don't know that yet either. It is modern AU tho so...yea.
> 
> sstellify.tumblr.com

Pineapples. Yes! No...

Kankuro sat in front of his computer, brow furrowed with decision. One hand pressed against the space between his lips and his nose, the other tapped impatiently, yet lightly, against the keys of his computer. 

He was hungry. No, he was starving. 16 hours in the bed and he awoke with a pain deep in the back of his throat. It ached and stung; not even water could sate it. There was food in the fridge, yes, his sister had restocked his groceries for him but did he really want to spend 15 minutes making an entree by himself? Of course not, which only left the second option:

Wait 45 minutes for a pizza to arrive. 

Pineapples and pepperoni? Its been 20 minutes and with his vision daring to blacken due to lack of nutrients, he shrugged his shoulders and kept the yellow fruit on. Now was not the time to be picky. 

Satisfied with his decision, Kankuro leaned against his headboard. A deep sigh of anticipation rushed between his lips. Food was on the way but how to fill the time? He could always surf the web, watch TV, read a book. Write a book? He wasn't up for it. 

The second ticked by and within a minute of waiting, he groaned with frustration. He wasn't upset that his pizza was taking so long or that his stomach was attempting to claw its way from his belly. He was frustrated with what he knew would have to happen in the next 42 minutes:

He had to make it to the door. 

Was this a lazy spell? Had Kankuro grown so content with modern society that he felt no need to move? Did he hope that a new gadget would appear that would erase his need to walk from point A to point B, even if that distance was no more than a mere 10 feet? 

If Kankuro had his way, he would love to claim it as laziness. That beat the alternative; he had to admit that he couldn't do it. Kankuro could not walk. 

Well, that was an overstatement. Kankuro could walk but not how he used to. Not with the same parts he used to. From his left knee up to his hips, he was all man, all human. Normal. From his knee down, he was metal and plastic and silicone or at least he would be soon. 

It was an accident. A bad accident that left him more mentally scarred than physically , shockingly. Its been 6 months since it actually happened and Kankuro tried not to think about it much. He was the same; that's what he wanted to tell himself. 

He wanted to tell himself that nothing was different. He didn't need help, he need to be baby-sitted. He did need his sister to buy his groceries cause he sure as hell didn't feel like walking through a store, but he didn't need the rest of it. 

Another ten minutes had passed and Kankuro knew he wasn't going to prove anything by staying in this damn bed. 

A huff of irritation, Kankuro leaned to his right and places his right foot on the floor. Next to his night stand was a pair of crutches and a wheelchair. He had put up quite a bit of fight about having to stay put in a chair so after 3 month of his stubbornness, his siblings finally gave him a pair of crutches; the closest thing to independence he had. He leaned onto his night stand and stared at the two metal poles. What if he could make it without them?

It was crazy and irrational, yes, he knew that. Not no one was here to reprimand him and his right leg was still strong. He could hop that far. And back..maybe? Or he could just chill in the common room until he done eating. He knew he couldn't carry a pizza with a hair of crutches and he sure as hell was not getting back into that chair. 

So without any more delay, Kankuro turned from his bed and hoped slowly towards the door. By the time he was at the edge of his bed, he already needed a break. Regret immediately filled him but he had too much pride. He could do this! It was just 10 feet. Just..10 feet. 

He stood, balancing himself against the footboard of his bed. He reached out for the nearest wall and caught himself with the handle of the door. One room down, one more to go. 

Maneuvering through the common area would be a bit more difficult. There wasn't much furniture along the wall, so if he fell, he wouldn't be able to catch himself. He could drag himself but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

One hop. He faced the front door. By now, the pizza man should be walking up the steps. They always came a bit earlier than expected during the day; not as many orders to deal with. 

Two hops. He took several deep breaths. Who knew hopping on one foot would be such a work out, but he had to stay in shape. You know, of the ladies or whatever. 

Three hops. The door bell rang and he was still so far away. 10 feet suddenly looked like 10 miles and Kankuro wasn't sure he was going to make it. Both of his hands pressed against the wall, he bad one of them into a fist. It was just. 10. Feet. He refused to be this helpless and needy, even if it meant acting like a fool. He would stand for that if nothing else. 

Four hops. The door bell rang again, this time followed by a few knocks. "Pizza!" 

"I'm coming," he said between several more breathes. "Almost there..." He said that more to himself than to the visitor at his door which explained why he was met with more knocking, impatient this time. 

He couldn't take this anymore. Removing one hand of the wall, Kankuro attempted to speed up his jumps. After three consecutive jumps however, he lost his balance. 

"Shit--" He tilted to the left, the flat surface of the wall giving no security for a grip. He watched the wall become the ceiling and soon he was on his side. "Fuck...Fuck!" Kankuro slammed a hand against the wood panel floor. Nostrils flared, he felt his anxiety rise. His slammed his fist again, and again and again and again. He punched at the floor until his hand began to turn red, until the skin threatened to split. 

"Fuck! Fuck, dammit, shit!" He shouted profanities like it was no one's business, and in reality, it wasn't. The pizza an had to have left by now, if not from impatience, most likely from the obscene yelling on the other side of the door. Kankuro didn't try to drag himself to the furniture or attempt to move back towards the wall. He rolled onto his back, breaths coming rapidly. His covered his face with his hands.

And screamed.


End file.
